The invention is based on an electromagnetically actuatable valve and more particularly a fuel injection valve for fuel injection systems of internal combustion engines, having a valve housing, a core having an end face, a magnetic winding and an armature, said armature being firmly connected with a valve element cooperating with a fixed valve seat and guided parallel to the end face of the core by a guide diaphragm clamped to the housing on its outer circumference, and further wherein the guide diaphragm rests under spring tension on a concentric guide edge on the side of the armature oriented toward the valve seat. An electromagnetically actuatable valve is already known in which the armature is guided parallel by a guide diaphragm, which at its circumference is attached to the housing. A central guide opening of the guide diaphragm surrounds and engages a valve element firmly connected to the armature, centering it in a radial direction. Because of the required tolerance, centering the valve by means of the central guide opening of the guide diaphragm permits the use only of valve elements which are relatively short in a axial direction, because if the valve element is elongated in the axial direction, the radial eccentricity of the valve element relative to the valve seat becomes undesirable. The required shortness of the valve element in this known valve has the disadvantage that, because the ejection location is relatively close to the valve housing, a great deal of space in the radial direction is required for installing the valve. Thus if this valve is disposed at the intake tube of an internal combustion engine, and especially if it is disposed near the inlet valves of the individual engine cylinders, there can be difficulties in installing it.